


You're My Sinner, You're My Whore

by ZombieliciousXIII



Category: In This Moment (Band), Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, femme dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is invited to an BDSM exclusive and meets the infamous Black Widow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Sinner, You're My Whore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixiewayro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewayro/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this is a FAR TOO LONG overdue birthday present to one of my best friends, and I'm SO sorry that this is so late Pixie! This prompt was from me dear friend, Pixie, and it was written to the song 'Turn You' and inspired by the 'Whore' music video both are by In This Moment – give them a listen/watch, they're amazing and fit the story perfectly! I hope you and all reading this enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love you so much, Sugar! Xxoxoo
> 
> WARNING: Heavy BDSM, Breath play, Fem Dom, and more...
> 
> THIS IS A DOM!MARIA BRINK X SUB!CHRIS MOTIONLESS

 

How he had come to this point? He didn't know, but he never regretted a second of it.

Chris stands before the establishment; the towering structure is shadowed by the cloak of midnight, the darkness only adding to its intimidating features. Wind rushes past the tall man, making him tug on the collar of his black trench coat, pulling it a little higher before moving toward the entrance. Knocking three times on the wooden barrier, waiting for brief moment in silence and soon a small rectangular opening slid to the side revealing pale blue eyes.

"Name?"

"Motionless."

A moment later the door opens and Chris moves forward, he had been told about this place by close friends of his that share his... _'deviant'_ ways. It was extremely exclusive, invited guests were only permitted entrance, and two days ago at midnight, Chris had received his invitation. Walking into the eerily dark maroon hallway a women greets him with a wide - practiced - smile, looking down at a clipboard then back up at the man before her. Her face was hidden behind a ribbon of black damask tied securely around her eyes, he notices this just as she holds out her petite hand; a black damask ribbon. Taking the flimsy fabric Chris ties it around his head and over his eyes; surprisingly it didn't hinder his vision as much as he thought it would have - even in the hallway's extremely dim lighting.

"This way, Mr. Motionless," is all she says before she begins to walk, leading him further down the hallway.

He was informed that no real names were ever exchanged in the establishment, in order to protect both the clients and their employees aliases were a stringent must, no exceptions – so of course, Chris complied. The duo pass by a few people exiting rooms from sheen raven-coated doors, some were scantily glad women with flirtatious grins, others were men - much like himself – fixing their ties or running a hand through their matted hair. Before Chris realizes it they've stopped walking, standing in front of a black door at the end of the hallway, the image of a black widow painted on the upper center of the barrier.

"Mr. Horror and Mr. Ghost had spoken highly of you," the small usher begins, looking up at him. "They've been our clients for many years and so, those they trust are only given the _best_ of the best..." She trails off, holding out a key for Chris to take.

"She's known as the Black Widow and is the best we have..." The small woman pauses a moment, grinning.

"Enjoy," is all she says, leaving him alone.

Chris stares down at the key in his hand and knew it was undoubtedly the key to the door before him, he wasn't hesitant per se; he just doesn't know what to expect. However, that aside Chris finds himself slipping the brass object into the lock, twisting it until he hearing a click and slowly pushes the door open. Stepping inside the pale man is greeted with a large bed, blanketed in black silk; the walls were a deep crimson decorated with black lace patterns.

The room only contained two colors; red and black.

"Do you like it?" A voice purrs, snapping his attention to a window on the far left. "We customize the rooms ourselves..." The voice continues, Chris swallows upon seeing the side profile a woman in a chair.

Her bare legs were elegantly crossed over each other, slim arms resting on the arm rests. But her face is concealed by long golden locks that block Chris' view to see her in her entirety. Slowly she rises up from the chair and Chris can't seem to help himself, his eyes trail down the back of her body, taking in her curvaceous form from her taut ass to her long legs. Turning around she looks the man dead in the eye, Chris swallows thickly at the sight of her. His down cast eyes slowly crawl up her figure from her black stilettos, which lead to her sheer coal-colored stockings and matching garter belt that would have stood to the stark contrast to her delicate skin. Her thong was black, just like the elbow-high silk gloves she wore; she was sinfully skimpy yet stunningly classy. However, the main attraction to her ensemble took center stage in the form of a rich crimson corset, the center piece hugs her waist extenuating her hourglass figure, displaying her ample chest, and to top it all off her lips were painted in sheen scarlet lipstick.

Her eyes, just like his, were hidden.

_'She's perfect..._ ' Chris groans internally, gloved hands twitching at the thought of touching her.

Maria's lips turn into an upward smirk, knowing what type of effect she had on the man before her. Picking up a riding crop that had been leaned against the chair she had been seated on, Chris' eyes follow the object briefly before looking back at the nameless woman. Her free hand moving to curl an outstretched finger to him, silently telling him to approach and obediently Chris follows the order, standing inches away from the blonde. Prior to this Chris had been contacted about his 'Dos' and 'Don'ts' in these types of situations, in the questions and been extensive and, well, _intimate,_ but he was assured it was all to further his pleasure.

So far, they're words have been true.

"You will address me as Mistress, understood?" the blonde begins, raising an expectant brow at the man.

"Yes Mistress," Chris replies obediently.

"Good boy," the Mistress says, pushing his chin further up with her riding crop and inspects his neck tattoos.

It would be a lie if she didn't say they were endearing, more so if she wasn't curious to see more of them.

"First order of business," the blonde begins, grinning up at the man as she lowers the crop. "To test how obedient you really are..."

Taking to steps back the woman eyes Chris, looking him up and down in silence for a few moments then folds her arms over her chest and speaks.

"Take everything above the waist off, barring the mask, and on your knees," she demands, Chris nods and is about to do as he'd told but stops.

"Forgetting something?" she questions, the man pauses for a moment in confusion before quickly fixing his mistake.

"Yes Mistress," Chris says, continuing to strip off his garments until he's bare from the waist up.

Mistress Maria takes in her submissive's bare frame, admiring the slim but firm build colored by an array of tattoos – most of which were clustered on his arms in the form of sleeves. In all honesty, she loved his tattoos and actually brought back an adolescent feeling of wanting to march up to a tattoo parlor and get herself another one. However, this wasn't the time for such thoughts and so she slipped back into her domineering position over the young man, reaching out the blonde ran her slim digits through his hair before gripping the inky strands. She stares down at him, tilting his head back by pulling his hair and she knows their eyes would have met had they each not had them hidden behind the ribbons not hindered their ability to do so. Leaning forward the blonde Mistress stops just centimeters from the man's face, her lips grazing his when she darts her tongue out to and runs it along his upper lip, slow, enjoying the hitch in his breathing.

"Arms behind your back," she demands, smacking him across the face to punctuate her command.

"Yes Mistress," Chris replies, each hand gripping the other's elbow.

The young woman raises a heeled-foot and presses it into the man's chest, he remained still despite her advantage and she grinned.

"Surrender," he says simply, and so he does.

"Yes Mistress," Chris replies, slowly lowering onto his back with the furthering push of her heeled-foot.

Once he's fully laid back on the floor – as much as he can while having to arch his back over his arms – Maria smirks down at him, keeping her heel pressed against the pale skin of his chest. Digging down a little more her devious grin grows at the faint sound of pleasure he emits.

"You're a masochistic little fuck, aren't you?" she questions in that damn sultry voice of hers, the woman hadn't even touched him with a bare hand and yet...she was driving him insane.

"Yes Mistress, I am..." Chris replies, feeling his erection pressing against his dress pants and the woman above him seemed to notice.

"Whore," she chuckles, removing her foot from his chest and turning to retrieve something.

Maria returns with a lit black candle stick, stepping one foot over him and stood over the man watching the flame melt the wax object for a moment before tilting it just enough so that it spills down ono his bare skin. The brief burning pain elicited a groan from the man, the pain mixed in with the dull ache of the Mistress pressing a heeled foot against his erection; Chris would have sworn the pants he wore were five sizes too small.

"You're being such a good whore," the woman begins, tilting the candle back straight so that it no longer drips on the man. "What would you like your reward to be, whore?"

Maria had heard it all in the past, " _Fuck me, Mistress_ ", " _Hurt me more, Mistress, please!_ " and so on. However, the man beneath her surprised the Domme and requested something no one had requested of her in the past, ever.

"May I feel Mistress's bare hands?" Chris asks, swallowing as he wonders if he had gone too far with his request.

Without a word Mistress Maria pulls her long gloves off her hands, dropping them to the floor before lowering herself to straddle the man's waist – making sure to purposely position her ass _just_ above his crotch. Blowing out the candle Maria sets the object beside them on the floor – knowing any spilt wax will be cleaned – and silently looks down at the man, why, of all things, did he request or her to touch him? Most men – or women – didn't care for something so simply when climax was their goal, some were amazing submissives to her while to others it was simply a kink to get off on. However, the man he just seemed... _different_ , and Maria wasn't sure if she found that endearing or worrisome – maybe both.

"Very well, whore..." she relies softly, running her bare hands along the non-wax occupied parts of the man's chest.

A thought pops into the woman's mind and she smirks, slowly moving her hands up his collar bone she wraps her delicate fingers around the man's neck and squeezes, making sure to cut off her air supply as she begins to grind her hips down on his. Feeling the length of his concealed erection pressed against the apex of her legs made the woman wet, something no one had been able to do in quite a while – why did this man, someone she didn't know prior to tonight, have such an effect on her? Maria notes as his face begins to flush in color, knowing she'd have to allow him to breathe soon but not before teasing him.

Leaning back up the blonde whispers into Chris's ear, "does this whore think it can please it's Mistress?"

Waiting a few seconds she finally releases his neck grinning at the desperate gasps for air he takes, sitting back up Maria grips his jaw.

"Well?"

"Yes Mistress, your whore can please it's Mistress," he replies, swallowing and licking his dried lips.

"Good," is all Chris's Mistress says before removing herself from him completely and stands. "Come," she commands.

Quickly the young man moves into a crawling position and crawls over to the woman who gestures to the bed, just as he stands to obey her order, she stops him.

"Remove the rest of your clothes, now."

"Yes Mistress," Chris replies, undoing his belt and dress pants before slipping them off along with his shoes, socks, and boxers.

He was now completely bare, lying in the middle of the bed on the black silk sheets. Mistress Maria grabs his wrist as secures it to the corner of the head board, repeating the action with his other wrist and both ankles leaving his strapped to the bed eagle style. Moving to the foot of the bed Maria grins at the feeling of his eyes on her, first removing her heels, then her stockings and thong but she keeps on the corset and garter belt, he'd have to beg for those to be removed. Slowly she crawls up onto the bed and straddles the man's face.

"Then let's see just how pleasing my whore really is," she purrs, lowering herself onto his face and immediately moans out.

He was skilled, that she couldn't deny.

Maria rocks her hips against the man's mouth, leaning back and steadies herself with one hand while the other grips his cock, she feels his hesitate for the briefest second before getting back to work on her. It seemed that she'd startled her pet with the sudden action; the innocent falter seemed to have made the Mistress wan to test the sub's limit of focus before pleasure consumes him. Gripping his shaft firmly Maria thumbs his slit and the man groans, but his sounds of pleasure seemed to be over taken by her own and it didn't take too long for her to realize that he was _too_ good, and that she was getting _too_ close to release. Moving herself away from him Maria stares down at the man while breathing heavily, both their chests were heaving and his sheen lips – thanks to her juices – made her want to kiss the man. Maria had never kissed a client before, and no matter how much the reckless side of her wanted to, she couldn't.

"You almost made your Mistress cum..." Maria trails off once having caught her breath, emphasizing. " _Almost."_

"Forgive your whore, Mistress," Chris apologizes, his cock twitching at the taste of her on his tongue.

He wanted more of her...he wanted _all_ of her.

The Mistress reaches under a pillow and pulls out a condom wrapper, tearing it open she rolls the thin plastic over his length and hovers over his cock. It had been months since Maria had fucked a client, and that idea hadn't changed...until tonight, that is. Impaling herself with his length the blonde moans out and throws her head back which was accompanied by her blonde locks, leaning forward as she ruts her hips against the man's she manages to control her moans and speaks in her naturally sultry voice.

"Do you wish to touch your Mistress?"

Through breathy moans Chris nods, grunting out. "Y-Yes."

Pausing ever so briefly in her movements Mistress Maria undoes her corset and tosses it to the side, undoing Chris's wrist bindings she shivers at the feeling of his bare hands on her hips. Her movements begin to speed up as a warmth pools her tightening insides and Maria's left hand claws at the man's chest while the other grips his throat, strangling his moans.

"Such a filthy fucking whore," she moans into his ear, biting the side of the man's neck. "Aren't you a lucky little whore, lucky that Mistress is allowing you to fuck her."

"Yes Mistress," Chris breathes, choking on a moan. "Thank you Mistress."

"Surrender, cum for your Mistress, slave," she moans into the man's ear, digging her nails into the delicate skin.

Maria's movements become more and more frantic and so do Chris', soon the two man out almost in sync as they cum, their bodies trembling with after socks as they rode out their highs. Mistress Maria and her submissive is lips were inches apart, their heavy breathing mixing their breaths together and both swallow. That reckless part of her was trying to urge the blonde further forward, but her rationality kicks in and she snaps back up, running a hand through her damp hair before removing herself from the man and stands off the bed. Walking over to the coat rack Maria takes her robe and shrugs it on, wrapping the soft fabric around her scantily clad body while watching the man she'd just fucked undo his bindings and begin to get dressed. The silence in the air wasn't nearly as awkward as she had expected it to be, yet, the reckless part of her took over but this time it finally got through to her.

"Give me your phone," the blonde commands, the tall man pauses for a moment before silently handing her his device.

Typing in a few digits she hands the phone back to him, turning around she pauses to speak, unable to face him as she does so.

"Do with it what you will," is all the mysterious woman says, walking back over to the chair he'd first seen her on when the door opens and the man is escorted out.

Chris waits until he's alone in his car to look at his phone, fuck; no way... she had given him her number. The pale-man briefly looks back at the establishment's door then back at his phone, he knew what had to be done.

With a plan in mind, he drives away.

**~~~~~**

**(One Year Later)**

The woman looks up at him and smiles and he returned the gesture.

"You're my sinner," Chris whispers to her, arms securely around her waist holding her to him.

"You're my whore," she grins; wrapping her arms around her neck and kisses him.

"I love you," the couple says in a soft unison, smiling warmly at each other

Chris was stood in the local park, pressed against a tree by the woman, no, by his Mistress _Maria,_ who kissed him feverishly the same time they had met one year ago.

One year ago at midnight.


End file.
